


Akirakana Taiyou no you ni

by baku_midnight



Series: Like the Bright Sun [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Mpreg, Smut, seriously nothing but smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baku_midnight/pseuds/baku_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gentle, nurturing omega Makoto agrees to help pushy, stoic alpha Sousuke through his rut, and he expects it to be a one-time, no-strings-attached deal. Because who would want a big, broad-shouldered omega mate, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akirakana Taiyou no you ni

**Author's Note:**

> Taking the nurturing!omega and beastly!alpha tropes to their logical extremes, this is 100% smut 100% coming from the fact that I love uke!Tattsun. Whoops. (*edited title because I just realized it was grammatically incorrect! Oh man!)

“It’s okay, yes, that’s it, come to Ma-ma…”

 

By the time they brought Yamazaki to him, the alpha was nearly feral. They’d put a bit in his mouth and his hands were cuffed behind his back, led by a collar on the end of a long, white pole. He was trussed up for all intents like a stray dog who could attack at any moment – some alphas could get that way when they went too long without sating their ruts, especially younger ones, who didn’t know yet how to deal with their hormones all that well.

 

Makoto stood in the middle of the room as the large alpha was brought before him, the lean, tall frame emerging from the shadow of the hall and into the light of the room. He knew the alpha mostly anecdotally, their personal conversations few and far between, but he knew Yamazaki Sousuke to be a good-hearted, if a little stoic friend, and a protective, abrasive, and pushy alpha to suit his gender. When Rin had asked for this favour, Makoto had accepted immediately, but he didn’t really expect the… _extent_ of precautions that would be taken for him.

 

Surely all of these goddawful restraints weren’t necessary, but, well, Sousuke was big, and he looked practically out of his mind, like a spell had come over him. Makoto appreciated the beta handlers, volunteers in a very vital position placed in every high school, hospital and apartment complex. As the third gender didn’t suffer heats nor ruts with the same intensity, they could facilitate the rough and sometimes dangerous couplings of the other two.

 

“Come here, yes, it’s okay,” Makoto soothed as the alpha was brought near to him, close enough to touch, but still restrained in place. On his face was a mixture of anxious desire and cloying fear, his body taut in every inch of trim muscle, shoulders straining against his bonds, thick thighs slightly spread to accommodate what must be a large endowment, pressing demandingly against the restraint of his shorts.

 

Makoto surveyed him briefly, bringing a gentle hand up to stroke down his side, soothing and testing at the same time. A groan spilled from beneath the gag and Sousuke arched with a shudder that shot up his spine at the touch of an omega.

  

Two beta handlers were wrestling Sousuke into place when Rin approached, looking sympathetically at his childhood friend. Makoto greeted him with a gentle smile – however caustic he typically acted, Rin’s emotional spontaneity was a perfect foil to Yamazaki’s typically collected demeanor, and he cared about the big alpha’s wellbeing greatly.

 

“Thanks for doing this,” Rin said softly, and Makoto nodded his assent. “I want to help him, but I’m a beta; I’m not what he needs.”

 

Rin pet Sousuke behind the ear, stroking a couple of fingers through his short hair. The alpha seemed to visibly relax into the touch, eyes going lidded, taking a few deep breaths through his gag. Rin was a good beta, hot and cold in equal measure, good-natured in the end, but very much inclined to go his own way. Unfettered, he did what he wanted, when he wanted, but, like Rei, he benefitted from the leadership of an alpha or omega. Nagisa was the only other male omega Makoto knew, and he certainly didn’t act like one: not in the least humble or meek. But his hormones suited his manipulative side: he knew which buttons to push to get what he wanted when heats were involved.

 

“He looks like he’s been suffering for a long time,” Makoto observed, sliding a hand around Sousuke’s cheek. He was dripping with cold sweat, as if he’d been in this state for days. Ruts usually didn’t last as long as heats, maybe only three days to an omega’s full week, but alphas could draw them out if they didn’t mate very frequently. The boy shuddered and turned into the omega’s caring touch, nuzzling frantically into his hand.

 

“Yeah,” Rin replied, stroking Sousuke’s broad back, careful around his injured shoulder, “you know how he is. He doesn’t tell people he’s in pain until it’s gotten impossible to stand. He would probably still be locked in his room ripping his pillow to shreds if I hadn’t brought him here.”

 

“Poor thing,” Makoto whispered, “thank you, Rin. I’ll take care of him from here.”

 

“Alright, you be a good boy, now,” Rin said, cuffing Sousuke’s cheek, which made him rear up in annoyance. Rin chuckled and left the room with a little wave in Makoto’s direction, letting the two beta handlers take charge.

 

“Alright, let’s get you to bed,” Makoto whispered, backing up the few steps until his thighs hit the bed, sitting down on the edge. His bedroom saw a lot more action than the usual, because Makoto couldn’t get pregnant, he could run out every heat here. He was comfortable in the…maternal setting, and so he beckoned Sousuke closer, the same way he had when Haru needed him.

 

That’s all this was, after all: a favour, a no-strings-attached deal. There was no need to hide the fact that they were only doing this because they were physically compatible, and little more.

 

Omegas usually went through five days of heat, and required seven or eight matings to be sated, depending of course, on the omega. For whatever reason, Makoto…didn’t. His was a case of being unable to achieve the same devastating highs other omegas could reach. Perhaps it had to do with being too active and cultivating too much testosterone, or something, but he didn’t dwell on it. It also meant he didn’t suffering the crippling lows of heat, when he would be reduced to a quivering mess of hormones and want, unable to think straight around eligible mates for nearly a full week, presenting himself subconsciously to every alpha in the neighborhood.

 

Lack of normal cycle meant Makoto wasn’t able to get pregnant, either. When he realized that fact, he was disappointed – he did want kids someday, but fortunately he wasn’t completely sterile, and would only need to find another omega to accept his seed – but he was also relieved. It meant he could have as many alphas as he wanted, but it also meant he would never have a permanent mate, which was fine, too... Most omegas found their mates at an early age, as soon as after the first time they presented, but, well…there was no need for him to attain a permanent mate, with mark and all, neither for physical protection nor breeding.

 

Besides, he never expected to find a mate, being as large and masculine as he was, he didn’t exactly suit the ideal omega stereotype. Broad shoulders and a narrow waist set him up more to be the aggressive alpha, but his heart was never in that. The best he could hope for was a quick mating here and there, no-strings-attached, rather than a permanent partner.

 

He tried not to dwell on it as he considered the suffering of the alpha before him, driven near senseless with want and slave to his hormones.

 

Sousuke approached as the handlers lengthened his leash, stepping awkwardly, his large erection making his steps slow and bow-legged. The handlers yanked him back by the throat before he could crowd too close to the bed, and he snarled in pain and rage.

 

“Here, I’m here,” Makoto cooed, slipping his shirt over his head. His plump pecs and thick biceps swelled as he flexed, bending to remove his sweatpants and shorts as well. He was in heat – had been for two days, but he was much better at handling it than he used to be, and so he could easily keep eye contact with Sousuke while he stripped. Having an alpha in rut this close to him was getting him a little hot under the collar, the scent of the other boy making him tingle in places he didn’t expect. It wasn’t quite the same as it was with Haru – Haru, he knew, and trusted, and could control with gentle touches and encouraging whispers. Yamazaki, he had no reason _not_ to trust, but still, the feeling of unfamiliarity, of an exotic and pervading masculinity made Makoto a little…nervous.

 

Fully naked, Makoto lifted his feet to the edge of the bed, backing up so his knees were raised in front of him, leaning back on his arms, displaying to Sousuke where he was slick and ready. The alpha snarled, growled with rage and tried to pull himself forward, whining when he was yanked backward by his handlers, who humourlessly kept him in place.

 

“It’s okay, I’m ready,” Makoto assured, reaching down between his thick thighs and to his slick hole. He sunk two fingers inside and pulled them apart, showing how lose and ready he’d become. Sousuke’s eyes flew wide, pupils blown as he fixated on that spot, trying to pull closer, his hips jerking forward as he tried to escape his bounds. One handler holding his throat and the other pulling on his bound hands were barely enough to keep him still.

 

“Hey, hey,” Makoto soothed, hearing the way the alpha’s breath sped up into a near panic, “just focus on me, Yamazaki-kun. _Yamazaki_.” He drew the boy’s attention to his face, staring indomitably into his dark, piercing eyes. The bit in his teeth was _dripping_ as he salivated, but he kept Makoto’s gaze, allowing himself the nurturing comfort of an omega’s attention. “That’s it. Come here.”

 

The handlers shuffled Sousuke forward, allowing him to close the gap between himself and Makoto, who reached forward and placed a testing hand over the lump in his shorts. The alpha snarled and threw back his head, letting out a near scream at the touch on his neglected cock, pumping his hips unconsciously into Makoto’s big, gentle palm.

 

“How many days has it been like this?” Makoto whispered, half in concern, half astonishment as he pulled Sousuke’s shorts down, allowing his erection to pop free. It was _huge,_ like Makoto had expected, and he swallowed with anticipation as he gave the thick shaft a few gentle strokes. The alpha snarled and panted, pumping his hips into the touch, precum dribbling down all the way to a dormant knot that kinked the smooth shaft. Makoto slid a finger around the hem of his shorts to slip the elastic under his balls, allowing Sousuke’s cock to rest in the cradle of the fabric, finally let free.

 

Makoto held himself open with both hands, lying back slightly with his butt lined up with the edge of the bed, fingers prying his cheeks apart. Between his open knees he watched as Sousuke carefully shuffled forward, and then there was a blunt object pressing against his ready hole. Makoto caught eyes with the alpha and nodded, biting his bottom lip and taking a deep breath through his nose as he awaited the penetration.

 

The thick cock slipped in, both boys letting out a sigh of relief as just the head breeched Makoto’s slick hole, pressing on the muscle until it gave and allowed the rubbery crown passage. They both took a breath before Sousuke pushed in another inch, head thrown back with ecstasy and barely-there control, sinking his huge shaft further into Makoto’s body.

 

Another inch and Makoto gasped, throwing his head back against the mattress and shouting out loud.

 

“Wait–! Oh _God_ ,” Makoto groaned, grinding his head back into the sheets, and the handlers instantly yanked Sousuke backwards, halting his mounting and making him yelp.

 

“It’s okay! It’s okay,” the omega assured instinctively in response to the alpha’s pain, looking down between his open knees at the boy. Tears and sweat mingled on his face with his desperation, and Makoto’s heart clenched in sympathy. “You’re just…a little too big for me, just give me a moment…”

 

He shuffled his hips from side to side, Sousuke’s cock just half inside him, trying to get his body used to the shape and girth of him. He was much bigger than the alphas he’d had before, but Makoto was determined to do what he could for the suffering alpha. He put his hands under his knees and pulled his thighs up towards his chest, opening his hips further.

 

“There, there,” Makoto whispered, breathing deep, “go ahead.”

 

Sousuke obliged as soon as he was released, sliding in another few agonizing inches, Makoto panting desperately through each one, until letting out a groan of completion that seemed to come from deep in his belly when he was fully sheathed.

 

“ _Nnaaagh!_ ” Makoto screamedas the shaft opened him up to his limits, “ah, ah, ah…”

 

Sousuke pulled back and then gave a testing first thrust, Makoto’s muscles clenching to pull him in as he drew away, then crying out as the shaft slammed back into him.

 

“Oh God, oh _fuck_ ,” Makoto swore, flushing as he did, shocked by his own language. It was just too much, all at once. “Oh, I’m sorry, it’s okay, just…go a little slow, alright? Yamazaki-kun? _Oh_ …”

 

Makoto had no idea what to do. Something about the wild, feral quality of this mating was shaking him to his core. He felt laid completely bare, desperately holding his thighs up while Sousuke mapped out his insides with shallow, testing thrusts, as if still getting used to the feeling of an omega’s body. Makoto didn’t know how to react, and if he didn’t get control over the situation soon, he didn’t know what would happen.

 

“You want to be untied, right, Yamaza— _ah!_ ”Makoto gasped as another thrust pounded inside him, echoing all the way up to his skull. All he was doing was moving his hips, but just the feeling of a cock inside him was making him heat up all over. His face flushed a vibrant pink, cheeks blazing and eyelids searing.

 

Makoto gestured to the two beta handlers, who were watching him affectedly in the din of the room. Even with their well-trained stoicism, it was hard to ignore the scene playing out before them. “Untie his collar, please. It’s alright. I’ve got him.”

 

The handler obeyed and the alpha let out a sigh of relief as his head was freed, falling forward over Makoto’s body and thrusting into him with urgency. His movements were still rough and sloppy, but now he could get deeper, as if it were possible.

 

Makoto released his legs and let them fall somewhere down around Sousuke’s waist. He whined as the alpha’s movements became more pointed, reaching deeper with every push. He didn’t usually get this affected by heats – but the scent of the alpha’s skin and sweat so near to his face was lighting up nerves he didn’t know _could_ be lit, sending waves of pleasure radiating out from his belly.

 

“There, there,” Makoto assured the stoic boy, who growled in his ear. Big, warm hands stroking down his shoulders seemed to sooth the beast inside, and Sousuke moaned and tucked his head against Makoto’s chest, nuzzling into the warmth of his breast. His nose stroked lines up and down his sternum and the omega pet his short hair in return. “Easy, easy…I’m right here.”

 

This was supposed to just be a favour to Rin, a way of saying thanks for the hard work – but Makoto was so caught up in caring for the suffering alpha that he didn’t realize how much he was neglecting his own body. It practically _sang_ with delight at the touch of another person, another heartbeat pulsing under his hands, splayed across Sousuke’s back ribs; another breath, hot on his chest.

 

“Untie…his hands, please,” Makoto asked, panting through a few deep-reaching thrusts. His body swayed up and down the bed with each push of Sousuke’s powerful thighs, up and down, like the rocking of a boat on the waves. He felt comfortable, safe, cradled in the alpha’s arms, his ankles hooked loosely around a narrow waist.

 

The handlers obeyed cautiously, uncuffing Sousuke’s wrists and letting him go, forced to back away suddenly, leaping from the fray as the alpha _unleashed_.

 

“Sousuke—!” Makoto cried in shock as Sousuke reared forward, grabbing Makoto under the knees and wrenching them up the nearly to his shoulders. He winced and clenched his fists in the sheets as the new position drove the cock inside him deeper, splitting him wide around the girth of it, making his body _resonate_ with delight even as his muscles tightened in protest.

 

Then, Sousuke _hit it._ The spot that had Makoto throwing his head back into the pillow, lights bursting before his eyes, waves of pleasure striking his body like lightning. Sousuke’s cock connected with that spot with each thrust, pressing up on the resilient little nub, squeezing pleasure out of it like syrup that flowed warm through Makoto’s veins.

 

“Oh my God!” he cried, breathless, “yes, there, there! Oh God, oh _please_ …”

 

Makoto was nearly beyond words at that moment, angling his hips down to meet Sousuke’s wordless thrusts each to each. His hands scrambled up the other boy’s lean back, nails scraping long red lines up the white skin, digging half-moon-shaped scars into the tops of his shoulders as Makoto’s fingers clenched into the flesh with a gasp.

 

Makoto gasped, bringing fingers around the close of the gag at the back of Sousuke’s head. He didn’t know if this was a good idea but his hands were moving on their own, fingers scrabbling to find the clasp, deftly snapping it open even as Sousuke fucked and jostled him. The bit snapped free and the alpha drew in a relieved breath at its loss, saliva falling unimpeded onto Makoto’s chest.

 

“There, that’s better, right?” Makoto whispered, hands gently around Sousuke’s neck, petting the sensitive gap between his shoulder blades. The boy looked up at him, panting hard through an open mouth, his cool blue eyes nearly on fire, pupils blown drastically wide, lidded by heat.

 

“Tachi…bana…” Sousuke intoned weakly, deep voice rumbling through his chest. He pushed in deep, cock spearing Makoto open, holding there while the omega gasped, breath pushed out of him.

 

“Y-yes, yes, it’s me,” Makoto replied, hands trembling on Sousuke’s broad back when the alpha began thrusting again in earnest, dropping his head to Makoto’s chest. The omega moaned as a fiery tongue slid across his left nipple, across a plump pec and into the valley of his breastbone, then back up the right side with desperate ease. A hot mouth sealed over the peaked bud and sucked, hard, and it was all Makoto could take to rein in his cries of shocked ecstasy.

 

Suddenly, Sousuke lowered his chest and his stomach brushed Makoto’s cock, forgotten about until then, hyper-sensitive and arching towards his belly. He was incredibly hard, and each touch of a toned abdomen to the delicate underside of his shaft made stars fly from his mouth with an accompanying cry. He didn’t know if the handlers were still there, didn’t care, all he could think about was the wild and dizzying notion of his alpha coming inside him.

 

A hot mouth suctioning his stiff nipple, sucking the ample flesh of his pec up into the steamy cave, along with the mind-shattering thrust of a thick cockhead against his prostate was just too much, and Makoto cried as he came, unabashedly across his chest and Sousuke’s chin.

 

Makoto threw his arms out, lying flat on his back with his knees pushed nearly over his shoulders, spread-eagled as the alpha continued to fuck him. In the wake of his first orgasm a familiar heat rose in his belly, a roiling, warm current of pheromones long-since put aside. His heat – the real one, the one he thought he might not need again, ignored for far too long, now, was crashing across him like a tidal wave.

 

“Oh God, Yamazaki-kun,” the omega began breathlessly, “this is…I don’t…”

 

The alpha was still fucking him, thrusts growing more and more frantic, desperate to come. With the added chemicals of his own obtrusive, impossible-to-ignore heat, Makoto’s hips worked to spur him on, as Sousuke pounded him hard and deep, pushing his entire body up the bed further and further, while Sousuke’s hips sunk closer and closer to his ass.

 

Soon Makoto could feel toned legs on the backs of his thighs as each thrust pushed Sousuke to his hilt, the hint of a knot swelling at the base of his cock. He was huge, but Makoto could only anticipate him getting _huger,_ fat knot growing large to lock him with his mate. His head swam with the notion, eyes rolling back as Sousuke kept fucking him, ceaseless and powerful, growing wilder with every moment.

 

The omega groaned, pumping his hips in time with the alpha’s domineering thrusts, each one hitting him deep inside. His feet flexed as he felt orgasm build up inside once again, spurred on by the miniscule growing of a knot breaching his hole over and over.

 

It swelled slowly, in increments, until Yamazaki couldn’t pull out past it, thrusting still frantically into the searing clench of Makoto’s body. His legs fell automatically wider in anticipation, Sousuke catching him at the knees and pulling him open, lapping anxiously at Makoto’s nipples while he panted, helpless, breathless.

 

“C-come inside me, Yamazaki-kun,” Makoto whispered, and that was it. Sousuke replied in kind with groans, growls as he grew wild with desperation, thrusting forward deeper, _deeper_ until he was seated, knot swelling instantaneously to full size as he came, throwing back his head and _howling._ Makoto’s jaw fell open around a silent gasp as he _felt_ Sousuke spilling inside him, pouring come into him in thick streams, searing the slick passage with seed.

 

Makoto couldn’t do anything but gasp, head tilted back into the mattress as he felt Sousuke fill up his belly with spend. The heat was unbearable, but he wanted more, wanted to remain sealed to the alpha forever. The knot inside swelled, stretching him wide, sealing his seed inside. Sousuke came a few more anxious spurts, his grip loosening on Makoto’s knees, letting them fall gently open around his chest as he sunk over atop his mate.

 

“Tachibana,” the alpha whispered, when he was finally lucid enough to speak, like the fog was lifted from his eyes. “I’m…I don’t know what came over me. It’s never been that bad, I…”

 

Makoto smiled, reaching a hand up to stroke it gently down Sousuke’s lean forearm. “I know. It’s okay, you couldn’t help it.”

 

The two lay peacefully together, connected by Sousuke’s knot. The ache Makoto expected to feel was nearly non-existent, his belly warm and hips loose, only his knees suffering slightly from the position he was pressed into. He lowered them a little, letting his toes touch the floor, squirming a little around the big shape inside him.

 

“When was the last time you had an omega?” Makoto asked, petting Sousuke’s hair when the boy settled down slightly, lying on his chest.

 

“Never,” Sousuke confessed, “they’re rare, so,” he trailed off, clearly a little beyond coherency. Makoto smiled, unable to stop himself from preening a little. He was a rarity: he might not be a bonafide genius like Haru or Rin, or book-smart like Rei, or hyper-confident like Nagisa, but he had this. This ability to soothe, to comfort, to make people feel at ease – he wouldn’t give that up. Sousuke’s alpha status explained his obsession with purpose, his drive to push himself to excellence even at the cost of his own health. Makoto couldn’t help but sympathize.

 

“You know, I’ve always admired you,” Makoto confessed softly in reply, a faint blush coming across his cheeks. He could feel the knot inside him going down and cum dribbling out of him, reminding him quite starkly that he didn’t have any right being _shy_ now. “The way you support Rin and always push yourself to achieve, well, I really appreciated that.”

 

“Tachibana,” Sousuke replied, pulling away just enough to look the other boy in the eyes.

 

Makoto grinned. “We could be co-captains, you know? I mean, more like cheerleaders,” he tilted his head, “me coaching Haru and you Rin; we would be unstoppable, so long as we were able to keep those two under control!”

 

He laughed as Sousuke cracked a tender smile, light coming to his blue eyes. There was a softness was in the room that hadn’t been there before, and Makoto breathed deeply the scent of a sated alpha’s pheromones, feeling protected, contained in their coupling.

 

Sousuke looked about to say something a few times, the normally opinionated teen simply opening his mouth and closing it over and over before it stuck, and he mumbled a low, “I admire you, too.

 

“I feel drawn to you,” Sousuke went on, eyes dark with lust and brow warm with sweat, “I don’t know what it is, but you’re…one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen.”

 

Makoto couldn’t help but blush, reaching up and running a hand through Sousuke’s short hair. If only there was some way to make this go on forever – if they were born into different bodies, maybe met a little earlier in life and could establish a foundation as strong as Makoto had with Haru or Sousuke with Rin, and they could be real eligible for permanent status. But it wasn’t going to happen. With a bitter sweet smile Makoto sighed, cupping the other boy’s cheek with one big, warm palm.

 

“I’m glad Rin brought us together,” he whispered, “I’m so glad I got to have you.”

 

“…Me, too,” Sousuke agreed hesitantly, leaning near enough to brush his nose against Makoto’s, nuzzling him in gratitude in such an intimate gesture it sent shivers up his spine.

 

Makoto turned his head slightly into the crook of Sousuke’s neck, nudging his ear with his nose, and confessing, “ _if_ I could have a mate, it would be you.”

 

Sousuke paused, shock still and Makoto nearly regretted what he said, when the alpha gave a helpless moan at that and abruptly reared up, bucking his hips forward. The half-withdrawn, half-soft cock inside Makoto was instantly hard again, Sousuke sliding it back inside.

 

“Again?!” Makoto breathed, wincing as he was fucked into again, hips jostling under the urgency of the alpha’s thrusts. The wet sound of slick cum filled his ears as Sousuke was on him again, thick cock curving into the shape of his body.

 

“Sorry, I can’t—!” Sousuke replied, hips stuttering into a frantic rhythm, lowering his head over Makoto’s chest.

 

Makoto raised trembling hands to the alpha’s face, grasping it in both hands, trying to train his gaze on him. Sousuke’s eyes were dangerously dark, pupils lust-blown and face contorted almost in pain as he thrust forward, knocking Makoto’s legs apart with each push.

 

“Yamazaki-kun—?” Makoto asked cautiously, and the alpha responded by reaching out and snatching his wrists and slamming them down into the mattress, out at Makoto’s sides. He gasped, staring up in utter shock as the boy kept fucking him wildly.

 

Makoto didn’t know what to do, stunned into place when Sousuke suddenly leaned over him, lunging forward and planting his nose against the side of his neck, breathing deep, rubbing his muzzle against the delicate flesh. Makoto moaned, face heating up as he felt lips sliding up and down the side of his neck, then, alarmingly, _teeth._

 

A mating mark made by the teeth was such a rare and outdated practice it had completely skipped Makoto’s mind. He lifted his feet to the edge of the bed as Sousuke slowed to a slower, but still brutal pace, pumping into him and teething at the place where his neck became shoulder, just in front of his trapezius muscle. Maybe the touch was so unexpected, so unfamiliar it shocked his body into attention, but Makoto was starting to feel like he never had before.

 

It felt like falling into the water – the initial shock of the temperature drop which then became all-engulfing, as Makoto’s heat flared to life like a blazing star. His face began to warm up, cheeks cherry red and gentle eyes welling with anxious tears, a warmth rising from his belly and spreading out to all of his limbs. He was painfully hard and his skin felt hyper-sensitized, every touch setting off fireworks beneath the flesh. In moments he was insatiable, shaking, hormones kicked into overdrive by the alpha’s teasing sharp teeth on his skin, his limbs trembling for more.

 

“S-Sousuke…” Makoto whimpered, the suffering omega’s voice snapping the other boy to attention, “I need you…I need you…”

 

This was no good. He was supposed to be the one helping Sousuke, not the other way around. But he found himself needing the alpha’s attention more and more as the seconds flashed past. Even as his mind blared with embarrassment he couldn’t help but tremble for more of the alpha’s touch, rolling his hips sensuously into his movements.

 

“Are you…?” Sousuke asked cautiously, voice nearly trembling with tenuous control, while Makoto just nodded.

 

“I think it’s happening…” the omega replied, desperate tears flooding his eyes as he stared up.

 

All of the sudden Sousuke pulled away, wrenching Makoto up by the wrists he still held captive and pulling him to sit, before tossing him over onto his front on the bed. Makoto’s body bounced on the mattress, falling on his front, shocked speechless, unused to being handled as though he was a much tinier person, his body responding to the alpha’s unstoppable strength.

 

The cock that was sating him drew away, and Makoto felt near-senseless with its loss, grasping at the space behind him to find Sousuke’s hip. The boy snatched his wrist, drawing it to his teeth and breathing deep the scent of his skin, before snatching Makoto by the hips and wrenching him down over the end of the bed. Makoto winced as his knees hit the floor, trying to curl his toes under and get himself onto his feet, his chest pressed flat to the bed, trembling arms too weak to lift himself.

 

Sousuke just watched as Makoto, stumbling, got his feet under him and pushed himself up, bearing his ass to his alpha mate. His legs straightened, peach skin swelling with the muscles of his calves rising and thighs contracting with the strain, raising his rump into the air like an animal, ready to be mated.

 

“Yamazaki…” he breathed, peering over his shoulder, chest pressed into the mattress. He rolled his hips in a circle, unconscious of what he was doing, body moving on instinct and mind going fuzzy as his body rushed with hormones, new and desperate for the first time, “have me.”

 

Sousuke lunged forward, burying himself to the hilt in Makoto’s body, delighting in the melodious cry that _rushed_ out of him when they were connected once again. Makoto knees went weak but Sousuke gripped his hips and held him sturdy, _diving_ into him, hilting himself with each manic thrust.

 

Makoto was beyond sense, beyond reason, mumbling aimlessly into the give of the bed. His fingers gripped the coverlet, twisting the fabric into impossibly tight coils, gasping out _yes_ and _please_ and _need, need, need_ while the alpha fucked him with wild abandon.

 

The pleasure turned brighter, bigger, clearer like sunlight, and Makoto was moaning, crying, _singing_ into each movement, “please, yes! I need you, need you, need you…take me… _all of me_ …” until ecstatic pressure started to well up in him, pressing against his skin like it wanted to escape. He rode just to the edge of climax, ready to burst when Sousuke’s mouth landed on the side of his neck, and he sunk in his teeth.

 

That was it. Makoto screamed and threw back his head, fingers squeezing down on the twisted coverlet as Sousuke’s bite invaded him, penetrated him. He whimpered as he came, engorged cock spilling onto the edge of the bed, vision going white and falling into the embrace of the mattress. Sousuke continued to mount him for a few desperate, scorching thrusts before plunging in _deep_ , sinking tearing his teeth enough into Makoto’s flesh that the mark would hold permanently as he came furiously, shooting his seed deep inside as his knot swelled again.

 

Insensible, Makoto panted through their shared orgasm, giving out weak little “ _ah”s_ as he _felt_ Sousuke’s cum pumping into him, every nerve in his body heightened to unbearable extremes. He panted out his climax as Sousuke’s knot engorged again and tied them together, thick enough he thought he could feel it in his belly, that if he had the strength to feel the surface of his stomach, he’d find a bump swollen by the alpha’s knot.

 

The alpha fell over him, releasing the skin of Makoto’s neck, the bite mark throbbing with euphoric pain as he sunk limply against the twitching muscles of his back.

 

He’d gone into heat – real heat, not just the unfortunate imitation he’d suffered until now. Sousuke had brought it out of him and then some. At once, he was even more grateful for Rin bringing the two of them together.

 

They lay together limply until Sousuke’s knot went down enough that Makoto could squirm his hips out from under him. He reached out for Sousuke’s hand, which had fallen to the sheets beside him, and entwined their fingers, feeling the other boy squeeze back.

 

“S-sorry…I was trying to help you, and you ended up helping me,” Makoto breathed, turning his head so that he was looking a little over his shoulder at Sousuke, whose mouth was pressed to his back, kissing the gently contracting muscles of his shoulder and the red mark he’d left there.

 

Sousuke didn’t respond but to kiss Makoto softly on the cheek, ducking to meet his lips in a warm kiss. This was the start of their life as mates: he knew that when the euphoria of their coupling wore off, he would be terrified. But for now, Makoto was warm and pliant beneath him, demurely accepting his touches.

 

The pressure on his softening cock was getting uncomfortable, and Sousuke withdrew cautiously, carefully moving to lie down beside Makoto on his stomach. Makoto flinched as spend and slick flooded from his hole, pouring down his thighs. Sousuke slid a hand down his back and to the hole, leisurely sliding his fingers through the mess, not wanting to leave his mate’s body just yet.

 

Makoto breathed through the aftershocks of his first _real_ heat, well aware that it would last another five days, but too exhausted to do anything but enjoy Sousuke’s soothing hand on his rump, massaging the pump flesh of his butt and thighs. He let his eyes glide shut and himself slide into semi-consciousness, soothed by the warmth of having a mate beside him.

 

He dreamed lazily about how the rest of the team would piece things together after they saw the mark, which Makoto now caressed proudly, smoothing a fingertip across the reddened skin. Rei took a little bit longer to figure things out, but fortunately Nagisa would likely be there to explain it to him with graphic hand gestures and some carefully-chosen words that would had him blushing until steam came out of his ears. Haru might either take the news well, or be utterly devastated, but no one would be able to tell either way because he would be under water. While Rin would just have an expression on his face somewhere between laughing and crying – so, his usual expression. However the team felt about it, there were a few things that were going to change between them.

 

He wasn’t sure how he would face his teammates come morning, but for now he felt content that he’d found his match. Sousuke’s panting slowed to a normal pace beside him and Makoto rolled over to his side, facing the other boy, only to recoil with shock and cover his face.

 

“What’s wrong?” Sousuke asked softly, and Makoto’s face flooded with embarrassment. He pulled his sticky thighs apart and the alpha looked down to see his cock hardening again as another wave of heat came over him.

 

“Again?” This time it was Makoto’s turn to apologize, but in response he simply received a warm kiss on the cheek and the strong arms of his mate wrapping around him.


End file.
